The Price of Hope
by MatsuMama
Summary: Unohana discovers a mysterious young girl in Rukongai whose unique Healing abilites may spell hope or doom for Sereitei...and for Ukitake.  UkixOC, UkiShun. Pre manga with foreshadowing of future characters and their origins, lots of cameos.  Enjoy!
1. The Girl from Rukongai

The antsy crowd shifted, and for a split second she saw him, lying face up under the hot sun, his blood turning the dust around him into mud. The sight of blood bubbling out of her father's mouth, mingling with the foam and the sweat and the fear of a dying man, scared Melika more than she could believe. Terror rooted her to the spot, tried to tempt her into standing there, frozen, and letting it happen, letting the fear win. With a firm jolt, she flew into action, pushing aside the onlookers and gawkers. It was slow going, for a few eternal moments, until those in the crowd started to recognize her.

"It's the girl...the Healer...the daughter's here...if anyone could heal him..."

In almost comical fashion, a path suddenly opened up for her, and she nearly lost her footing in her haste to get through the now-cooperative crowd. In a moment she was dropping to her knees, cursing the dust that clouded up and threatened to invade the wound, even though a close look told her there would not be enough time for any infection to set in. She looked at the gurgling chest wound, at the fear in her father's eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes, tried to force air into her lungs, and laid hands on the tattered body. With an efficiency borne of practice, a haste designed to keep her suddenly-flaring reiatsu as unnoticeable as possible, she delved into his body to assess the damage.

It was worse than she thought. Not only was the material body damaged to the point that it was a wonder her father drew breath at all, but his heart was already faltering. That was not what really frightened her, though; his spirit force, not hardly anything to begin with, was already retreating, detaching itself from this form, this world. She could feel it start to spin, to whorl, to surrender to the pull of the spinning planet to which it was returning. There was no time, no time for her to be subtle, no time to mask. For the first time in her long life of secrecy, she had to drop her guard and forsake caution, in the name of keeping with her the one person who meant anything to her.

When her reiatsu released, the tiny part of her that was still her winced at the ripple it made. That shard of awareness knew that something irrevocable had been done, and she knew in her soul that she had passed the point of no return. Losing herself into her father's body, his spirit, she found the familiar rhythm and song of his spirit force, and in a near-instant her own reiatsu matched it, synched with it, became one and the same...her heart started to beat for his, her flesh began to knit together the broken veins and muscle. Slowly, inexorably, she began to piece back together the man before her, all the while that tiny piece that was her tried not to notice that his spirit was still slipping, still spiraling away...

And then there was nothing of her left to notice, as the cost of her talent slammed into her. Every tear and break in his body resonated in hers, the pain clouding her vision in a red mist. She felt everything that had happened; the attack from behind, the first blows that landed, the blows her father managed to connect before the stab to the chest, the agony of the knife ripping him open...The ghosts of his injuries laid into her small, trembling frame, the echo of his fear, his dying burned their way into her mind, her heart, and for a moment she, too, felt like spiraling away from the agony, of sinking out of this world and back into the real one...

A gasp tore at the back of her throat, as she broke loose from the dead body in front of her. She sat there for what seemed like half an eternity, the dusty air burning her lungs as she reeled, tried to get her bearings. It was a long time before her breath slowed, the violent trembling of her body calmed. It was a long time before she realized that someone she did not know had pulled her back from the brink...It was a long time. Time enough for the crowd to hush, to stand rooted in place, unable to break away from the spiritual residue of what they had just witnessed. The sun was almost touching the horizon when the girl finally raised her head, eyes wet with tears, green as grass, angry as death. In her trembling hand was the knife that had stolen away her one comfort in this forsaken place, the one companion that shared her lonely path. Into the silence, her low purr sent shivers down each and every spine.

"Who did this?"

The simple folk of Rukongai had no way of understanding what they were seeing. A tigress sat before them, with the sun setting behind her, and they could swear her emerald eyes were all but glowing with hate. No one could speak, no one could move. The silence was an unbearable weight on every shoulder, guilty and innocent. Reiatsu poured out of the golden-haired harpy sitting in the bloody mud, and reached into each one of them, testing, tasting for guilt. For her part, the half-mad Melika didn't know if she was looking for her father's murderer, or for the mystery person who had prevented her from joining him. It seemed the world would shatter from the tension, the dank scent of danger in the air, when from the back of the crowd, a voice like cool, tinkling water flowed over them.

"There is no need for this, child."

No one moved as the tall, elegant speaker glided forward effortlessly. The fading sun caught the sheen of her silky, black hair, gracefully woven over the woman's shoulders and down the front of her kimono.

"Death cannot be healed."

"ANYTHING can be healed!" The harsh cry tore itself from her, as the girl turned her glare on the serene figure before her. Their eyes met. The young one shivered, the blaze within her dampened by the sincere and forthright understanding in those deep pools of eyes. After a long moment, the girl sighed, and slumped just a little. A rustling sound rushed throughout the crowd as the now-sealed reiatsu allowed the onlookers their first breath in what seemed like an eternity. The spell broken, the confused and overwhelmed plainfolk began to dissipate, breaking off into small groups, or going off alone to try to forget all that had just happened. It wasn't long before the girl and the woman stood alone in the dusty, wretched square.

Unohana waited, patiently.

The sun had long set, and the moon was high in the sky when Melika took her last, long look at the man who had been her guardian, father, friend. No more tattered hole in its chest, the perfectly healed body lay empty and abanonded before her. She drew a ragged breath. It wasn't a goodbye, not really; the memory of his injury, of his death would always be with her, branded on her soul. Just like all the other healings she had done. He would never really be gone. That's what she told herself, and it was just enough to give her the strength to stand to her feet, turn her back on his body, and face her fate.

Woman-child and Ancient regarded each other for a while. It was Melika who had to speak first.

"I have no choice, do I?"

She would never forget the understanding, the grace in Unohana-Taicho's face as she answered.

"Even if you did, child, what choice would you make?"

A long pause. A resigned nod, causing golden curls to bounce. What choice, indeed?

As Melika took her first step toward her new life, she banished the memories of the life she had known. Living with her father in their hut, his endless love and devotion and protection. The first healing she had done, a baby bird that had fallen from its nest and broken its wing. The first life she had saved, an old man who had been jumped in an alley. She banished the loneliness, the stares, the fear and suspicion by which she had always been judged, even by those who put all their hope in her to save their loved ones. All the hard work and secrecy to keep her ability from Sereitei and the fearsome Captains who would have her for their own purposes if she was ever discovered. All the lives she had let slip away for fear of this, of exactly this - releasing enough reiatsu that even the weakest soul would sense it. All of it gone, smoke in the wind. The pain and anger of that first step almost destroyed her.

But she had already faced death once today, and survived. And then the step was taken, and another, another...and she felt oddly free. The fire had passed, the price paid, and she carefully wrapped up centuries of memories and put them away. _Child indeed_, she thought to herself. _I'm older than they know_. _I still have some secrets_. So it was that with nothing but courage she crossed the market yard and stood before her new mentor.

* * *

It was a common misconception that Unohana never felt anything but calm and pleasant. That was far from true. Unohana was perfectly normal in every respect, and a woman besides. She felt every emotion in the spectrum, at times to very great degrees. It was simply a matter of resolve that a certain demeanor prevailed. After all, one might feel anger, but that did not force one to act angry. And since very few behaviors exacted the proper response more than the graceful dignity she chose to exude at all times, there was little impetus to change. If at times she felt concern that she was perhaps a bit too removed, and bit too remote in her bearing, good sense always prevailed. And the intelligence and perceptiveness of those who knew her well, be it the other Captains who she was graced to call her friends, or her subordinates who had long ago learned to read her myriad subtleties, she was content to know that some, if not all, understood her true depth and warmth. 

Today, however, she was especially remote and calm outwardly, for inwardly she was rather vexed. The new girl gave her no end of worry and concern; for though she was still called the new girl, Melika had been accepted into the 4th Squadron nearly a year ago. Many others had joined since, graduates of the Academy, and seemed to effortlessly insinuate themselves among the ranks and files. Melika, on the other hand, seemed to have made no friends at all, with the sole exception of a promising novice named Hanatoro. Which, while this delighted Unohana, did nothing for the girl's social standing. And while such things mattered little to Unohana, she knew the girl's loneliness and ached for her. It didn't help that the child had such a strange, and obscenely powerful, gift. Unohana herself had to admit that in all her countless centuries she had not seen its like before.

When that flash of reiatsu had surged through Soul Society all those months back, it had taken Unohana all of a heartbeat to flash-step to Yamamoto-sama's court room. While the reiatsu itself was completely unrecognizable, even Yamamoto-sama could see that whatever it was, it was of a healing nature. Within moments she had received his approval to deal with situation herself, with one caveat - she MUST bring whoever was capable of such a powerful thrust into Sereitei and find out everything she could about this unknown talent.

Perhaps taking the girl directly into the squadron and under her personal supervision, instead of putting her through the Academy like all the others, hadn't done her any favors. Singling her out in such a way only added to the mystery and distrust surrounding the child. It also didn't help that the girl was stunning; slender and tall, with rich golden curls surrounding a surprisingly young face. And those eyes - large, jade orbs that were as open and expressive as they were guarded and mysterious. Eyes full of secrets; more than once Unohana had wondered how old the child really was, and how deep her secrets truly ran. There was something...otherworldy about the girl. In any event, the girl's presence and appearance had often earned her unwanted attention from the opposite sex and, subsequently, even more derision from her own gender.

Unohana sighed. Looking back, there had been no other conceivable choice. The girl had a talent completely unknown to Sereitei; even Mayuri-Taicho had never heard of a healing technique that involved the synchronization of spirit pulses. He even went so far as to insist that a single spirit being was incapable of achieving such a union without a terrific amount of energy supplied from an outside source. He flat out refused to acknowledge the possibility that the girl could have done a spirit sync all on her own. He outwardly denied the girl's talent, yet it took all of her influence in court to block him from seizing her as a test subject...

She realized all of a sudden that a familiar itch was tingling the very edges of her awareness. Without a moment's hesitation, she summoned Isane. The girl appeared in a few heartbeats, bowing in perfect form and asking what her captain required. Unohana pleasantly made her request, and set out to prepare some tea as Isane flash-stepped away to do her bidding.

She had just enough time to make the tea and it was just setting to cool as Isane returned, running normally but still running. The golden-haired beauty was panting along side her. Strong as the girl may be, there was still much she had to learn, and shunpo was still unknown to her. Unohana released Isane, and quietly set out a cup of mint tea as Melika composed herself. As she waited for the girl to relax and take her first sip, Unohana checked in on the tingling; it was getting stronger, and more quickly than usual...but there was still time. Unohana decided some small talk would do nicely.

"How is your training going, Melika-san?"

Green eyes looked surprised at being addressed so, but she recovered well. She even almost managed to conceal the flash of frustration that flitted across her unusually expressive face.

"It goes well, Unohana-Taicho." Her tone was stiff, and the unspoken 'but' hung heavily in the air.

"I offer the chance to speak openly, Melika-san. Please do me the honor of granting my request." It was all Unohana could do not to smile at the relief and fear warring across Melika's striking features. After a moment, the girl took a chance.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, Taicho. Or that I believe I have nothing to learn. But..." Another pause, as she gathered her words. "...they are teaching me things that seem so useless. And at such a slow pace...why should I learn how to heal a cough through applying compresses and herbal teas, when I can heal a thousand stab-wounds with a single touch?" The girl shook with suppressed frustration, and Unohana let a moment of silence calm her before offering an answer.

"You must understand, child, that there are certain ways these things have always been done, since time unknown..."

"But that doesn't make them the only way!" Melika clamped her mouth shut, her face suddenly burning with shame at her impudence. Unohana allowed her embarrassment to last just long enough to make its point, before picking up where she'd left off.

"...and when something new comes along, it must be handled carefully." Unohana sipped her tea, and watched her words sink in. "You have much to teach us child, but some lessons are dangerous. Are they not?"

Sensing the change in Unohana Taicho's mood, Melika regarded the ancient healer with guarded eyes. "Taicho? I don't understand.."

"Would you have us learn your talent, if any of us could replicate it, without truly understanding the consequences?" Her usually sanguine eyes had become bright with perception. Melika flinched as they bore into her own, cutting through her defenses and demanding truth. "Did you think I did not see what your talent exacts from you in exchange for your miraculous healings?"

Melika tore her eyes away, chose instead to intently study her delicate teacup, intricately designed and thin enough almost to see through. _Stupid_, she accused herself. _Did I really think I had kept that hidden? Who else but my Taicho could have pulled me back from the brink of death that day...?_ Lost in self-recrimination, it was a long moment before she composed herself, and when she spoke she hated how defensive she sounded.

"It's not dangerous, not to one's life I mean. It's just the pain, the echoes of the injury, or illness. It's a memory transfer, as best I can tell." She gulped; why was it so hard to talk about this? "It's never done any actual physical harm. And it passes, over time. Mostly it passes..." She trailed off, forcing herself to sit up straight and meet Unohana's gaze.

"The price is more than worth it, to save a life. I pay it gladly."

Unohana looked long and deep into the girl's eyes, saw there were still secrets, but that in this, at least, she had told all that she knew. Satisfied but still contemplative, she released the girl from her direct gaze and gave a small sigh.

"That may be, child. But it may be an indulgence to think that choice rests solely on you." She wanted to say more, but in an instant time ran out. The tingling in her senses suddenly shifted into an intense burning, and within moments they received the visitor Unohana had been expecting all evening.

Shunsui appeared in a sudden flash step, and spoke quickly.

"It's bad. Worse than I've ever seen him. He won't make it here."

Unohana took a moment to turn to Isane, who had already appeared, knowing these drills almost as well as Unohana herself.

"Isane, please take care of any urgent concerns that may arise in the near future. I will be away for some time, I think." She did her best to ignore the tightening of Shunsui's features, the carefully hidden fear that flashed through him at her admission of the gravity of the situation. She also did an admirable job, she thought, of ignoring Isane's surprise. She did her best to smooth over what dear Isane could only see as an insult, and offered what she could. "For the time being, I must leave the operation of 4th Squadron to you. I trust you will do me proud." Isane hid her confusion at being left behind well, and nodded in assent. Unohana then addressed her long-time friend; formally, since subordinates were present.

"Kyouraku, please attend our dear 13th Squadron Captain; I will be right behind you." In an instant, he was gone; only one who had known him as long as she had would have noticed the flick of his eye in Melika's direction. She very nearly laughed; trust Shunsui to appreciate a beauty no matter what the situation. Turning calmly, she dropped the final bombshell.

"Melika-san, if you would please attend me." A start, green eyes glowing in shock. "I believe that tonight there may be a lesson worth learning. If you would be so kind?" She had to admit, the girl recovered nicely. In a moment, the teacup was set down, and the shock replaced by quiet determination. Unohana allowed herself to believe that she had been right about the girl all along. At least, she was right about the girl's fortitude. As for the cost...she shook off the quiet doubt in her heart. What must be done must be done. Only time would tell if the risk she was about to take would prove itself worthwhile. Or completely disastrous.

Taking the girl's hand, she flash-stepped...

...TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Miracle Worker  REVISED

The room was thick with the smell of blood. That was the first sensation that reached Melika, as she was still reeling from the strange experience of her first flash-step. The next thing she became aware of was the harsh bark of a tortured cough, and the low murmur of a comforting voice chanting over and over again that it was going to be okay, this was nothing, just calm down and breathe. She had no idea where she was, but she knew this room; it was a scene she was familiar with, the setting of someone dying in the arms of the one who loved them. How many times had she seen it before? The mother rocking her feverish child, the children holding onto a parent they didn't want to lose. _Someone they didn't want to lose……._

With a small shake of her head, the memories vanished, and she took hold of her surroundings. She was in a small dimly lit room, with a pallet in the corner. Behind her in the narrow hallway she could hear two voices, a male and a female, bickering in an endless drone, but she quickly shut them out. Unohana was moving swiftly towards the pallet, upon which sat the man she had seen before, a dark-haired man wearing a brightly colored kimono over traditional Captain's clothes; Kyuoraku Taicho, Melika's mind offered.

He was holding in his arms what seemed to be a ghost. Slender and pale, with long silvery-white hair flowing over shuddering shoulders, the figure was clearly in agony. Blood flew from white lips as cough after cough wracked his body. Each breath intake was an intense rattle, and clearly took all the strength out of him, only to spark another tortured coughing fit. Kyouraku was holding him gently in strong arms, while the man who could only be Ukitake Jyuushirou fought for his life. Eyes heavily lidded, staring at a fixed point as if he could will his friend to live, Kyouraku was talking quietly in Ukitake's ear, offering what comfort and encouragement he could. She had a feeling that he would stay there for hours, days, weeks without moving, if that's what was required of him. And the feeling filled her with respect, and pity.

A part of her ached, remembering that she, too, had once enjoyed such fierce protection and devotion; her father, holding her tightly the first time her talent had backlashed on her... Desperately, she wiped the thick memories away.

Unohana was kneeling at the bedside, making sure to lay her hand on Kyouraku's arm first, alerting him of her presence, before reaching to touch Ukitake's forehead. The slightest pause, a quick flare of reiatsu, and then she was murmuring a few words Melika could not hear. With obvious reluctance Kyouraku tore himself away from Ukitake, making sure to lay him in as comfortable a position as possible before retreating a mere foot or two away. There he perched on his heels, all his attention focused on the shuddering figure, as Unohana settled into place and raised her hands above the sick captain.

For the first time, Melika got to see her Captain in action. The reiatsu that poured out of her mentor was staggering. Melika stared in awe, and fascination; it was SO very different from how Melika did it. Unohana's spirit power moved in and through the struggling body, touching here and there with the precision of a surgeon. But it always remained separate, distinct. It was like watching a weaver moving warp and weft of a loom; only Unohana was weaving together a body, or trying to. Even with her untrained eyes, Melika could see that something inside Ukitake was resisting, was springing back into its denegrated state only moments after Unohana put something right. It was like oil and water...and why did water seem so very important, when she was looking at the pale figure?

Unohana let out a small sound of disgust, and released even more reiatsu. Melike gasped, or tried to; for some reason, Melika found herself struggling to breathe. Unohana's spiritual pressure lay thick on her, pressing her down, constricting her throat. Melika's eyes began to bulge, but then she felt the eyes of Kyouraku Taicho on her, and for a moment she met his gaze, their eyes locking. Seeing the look on his face, she realized in an instant the depth of his feelings for the man who lay choking before them. Shuddering, she forced herself to draw breath. Focusing her eyes on the pale, beautiful man fighting for his life, and with the dark gaze of the other captain on her, she willed herself to breathe normally. In, out. In, out. In……

She would never know how much time passed, how many breaths she drew. The power of Unohana was like a drug, and Melika did not have the experience to resist it. The whole of it seemed a mystical dream to her; her mentor hovering over the dying man, hands glowing, the atmosphere positively vibrating with the hum of her reiatsu. The darkly brooding and heartsick captain at her side, his own barely-restrained reiatsu thrashing and howling in desperation. The metallic tang of blood, the wet rasping of lungs too tired to function, forced into motion by a heart to stubborn to surrender. In and out. Fire and ice. Heat and weight and rank despair. And for some reason, she thought she could smell the ocean...

A hand on her shoulder startled her awake, and she found herself staring into the sanguine pools of Unohana's eyes. The air in the room seemed clearer, the room itself bereft and silent. The dark captain was no where to be seen, and the figure on the pallet frighteningly quiet. Before she could ask what was going on, Unohana spoke.

"I must step outside for some air, child. Stay with him. And Melika," Unohana let a small pause enhance the gravity of her words, "Do not let him die."

And then she was alone. Alone with pain and sickness and the promise of death.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, and his third sake bottle very nearly empty, when he felt her approach. Not taking his eyes off the distant, cold stars, he took another sip of fiery brew, let it move around in his mouth and burn down his throat before he ventured to speak. Even as much as he'd had to drink, Kyouraku had never spoken more clearly. 

"Is there truly nothing more to be done, Unohana-chan?"

He didn't want to hear the answer, couldn't bear not to. Unohana finished her slow approach behind him, regarded his distant gaze for a few moments, and then somberly took a seat next to him. The silence rang loudly for an endless moment, until she knew she must answer or she would shatter the man beside her.

"There is nothing more I can do, Shunsui-kun." She let the words sink in for a long moment, allowed her dear friend and equal to grasp the truth of her statement. She waited until he was on the brink of despair before uttering the rest. "But that does not mean that there is nothing left to be done."

The air seemed to stand still as hope slowly crept back in to Kyouraku. He held his breath, tried to reason out the meaning of her words, and when he could find no answer he ventured, "What do you mean? What else can be done, if not by you?"

"That, my dearest friend, remains to be seen."

* * *

_It's not fair_, she thought. _It's not fair it's not fair it's not fair_. 

Somehow, Melika found herself at the edge of the pallet, its blankets stained with blood and sweat. She was alone, and the man before her was dying. His chest barely moved, and the tell-tale rattle was echoing in his throat. The smell of death was thick in the air, and she felt like she was drowning in it.

It did not escape her understanding why Unohana Taicho had left her here, alone, with him. It had happened to Melika before, countless times. She smiled a tiny, bitter smile. It seemed that Sereitai was not so different from Ryukongai after all. It was only after every other option had been tried and had failed that her mysterious ability was called upon. The only way Unohana would have left the dying man's side was if there was nothing more she could do. It was far too familiar for Melika to take offense.

Still, for the first time in her life, she found herself beset with doubt. Countless healings she had done, and always she had paid the price willingly. But those were souls of extremely low spiritual power. Few, if any, had even the strength to feel hunger or thirst, and even those she had avoided like the plague whenever possible in order to stay hidden. In her time in 4th Squad, she had not been allowed to heal so much as a papercut, and while she had railed at such restrictions, truthfully she had been just a tiny bit relieved. The price was high when spirit power was infinitesimal. What it would be like to heal someone of Squad-level was terrifying.

And this was a Captain. She was hesitating, and hated herself for it.

For the first time since coming to Sereitei, she reached inside herself and sought out the sealed-away part of her soul. In her mind's eye, it looked like a box, black as night, floating in the center of her being. Inside it were secrets, deep secrets, things even she herself was not allowed to know. This part of her contained her purpose, her essence, her reason for being; it was the whole reason she was in Soul Society to begin with. And while she did not know what lay inside, she would visit it whenever she was at a loss as to what to do. More often then not, the box would whisper to her, offer a tendril of guidence, barely more than a wisp of suggestion. An impression, nothing more. Floating on her internal sea, she waited, and listened.

A long time passed while she drifted inside herself.

She didn't remember opening her eyes; she just realized at some point that she was studying the sick captain intently. She regarded the handsome face, the high cheekbones, the large eyes screwed tight with pain. Inexplicably, her heart twisted to look at him. Almost against her will, she found herself lightly brushing the fine, silvery hair from his pinched face. The strands were silky, lightweight to the touch, almost as if the man before her was already disappearing. She winced at the heat that radiated from his forehead. She heard the wet gurgling in his chest, saw the blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth…

_...blood bubbling out of her father's mouth, mingling with the foam and the sweat and the fear of a dying man..._

It was then that the madness took her.

She was NOT going to let this happen. Not again. She was not going to let death take him. _Anything_ can be healed. She would accept nothing less. To hell with her fear, her disquiet. To hell with the cost. This could be done, and the consequences be damned.

_ANYTHING can be healed_.

Reaching out, she laid her trembling hands on Ukitake's almost-still chest. Taking a deep breath, she released her reiatsu.

What she felt on that first contact was beyond her wildest dreams. This was no fledgeling soul spiraling away toward death and rebirth. The spirit she touched was ancient and wild; and _alive_, so terribly alive, and fierce in its desire to remain, to survive. To not leave its loved ones behind. It leapt up to her, reached for the life she offered, and the synchronization took no effort at all. It wasn't a matter of merging with another's life force; this felt like coming home. The music of their union swelled and deafened her, and she was totally immersed.

The wave of power came, and she lost herself to it...

* * *

With a roar, Shunsui lept into the air, Katen Kyoukotsu released before his feet touched the ground. The second that they did he was running, blind in his rage, in his need to stop whatever was happening to Jyuushirou. Flowered kimono whirling, dual blades flashing murderously in the moonlight, he tore into the house howling. 

But Unohana was faster. She had been expecting this, and Minatzuki was swallowing up the maddened Captain before he made it inside. Flinching, she poured as much reiatsu as she could into her Shi-kai; whatever was happening inside the sick room, she must keep Kyouraku from interfering. She hesitated, just a split second, long enough to be sure that Minatzuki could hold out for a least a few precious moments, before flicking herself instantly into the sick room.

Later she would be glad that her arrival went utterly unnoticed; for the moment she appeared inside the room, she completely lost her composure. Jaw slack, eyes trying to adjust to the blinding light that banished every shadow in the room, she blinked furiously and took in the scene before her. She had been expecting Shunsui's reaction. She'd had no way at all to prepare for what she was seeing now.

Her eyes told her that she was seeing a thin, trembling girl hovering over a dying man, her arms stiff, small white hands pressing into the weak chest. The girl's head was thrown back, eyes bulging, mouth gaping but drawing no breath. Jyushirou's body was arched up off the ground, his shoulders and heels the only things touching the pallet, eyes still screwed shut. It was impossible to tell if their faces were drawn in agony or ecstasy, but the same look was mirrored on them both. For what seemed an eternity, the tableau was frozen, neither drawing breath.

Unohana's spirit-perception told an entirely different story. A maelstrom had been unleashed; the spirit particles that made up the material of the walls in the little room wrenched and shook with the effort of not completely desintigrating under the onslaught. An unreal wind whorled around the room, whipping her kimono violently, even though not a hair on the joined pair moved. Unohana felt more than saw huge spirit waves slamming into her, could almost feel sea spray on her face. Lighting snapped, and the thunder that echoed in her soul almost deafened her.

It was good that Shunsui was held at bay; Unohana herself had to use all of her resolve not to dive in and tear them apart, stop whatever was happening. But she knew that to do so would invite death, if not to herself, then to one or both of the united spirits. The air positively crackled with unleashed power; the blazing white light burned through to her bones. _Patience,_ she told herself, fear burrowing deep inside her. _No other choice now. Wait and see..._

With a loud gasp, Jyushirou suddenly took a deep, long breath. And another. And another. Slowly, the blinding light in the room started to pulse, to fade. And, against all odds, Jyuushirou was breathing. Long, deep, clear breaths. Slowly, inexorably, his body was settling back onto the pallet. The pallor was gone from his face, the tension from his body, and when the girl finally took her hands from him, he was sleeping deeply, peacefully. And Unohana could tell without even scanning him that his body was healthier than she had ever seen it.

Silence, broken only by Ukitake's deep, even breathing. The girl was panting, trembling, looking at Ukitake with dark, haunted eyes. Unohana waited, and when the moment came she was ready. Ready to catch the girl as she fell, as the agony hit her. As her throat caught and her lungs closed and the choking wracked her body. She held the girl tightly for hours, as the young body thrashed and heaved in the terrible backlash of what had been done. Heels and fists drummed the floor, causing flecks of blood to fly, and more than once her face turned blue from lack of oxygen. Unohana held on no matter what, and did what she could to keep the backlash of over a thousand years-worth of illness from killing the girl.

But the fits slowly grew less over time, until the girl was only beset with trembling, an occasional shudder, and her breaths came hard but even. Holding the girl close, offering what comfort she could, Unohana gazed at Ukitake, and pondered the miracle she had just seen. And, not for the last time, prayed that she had not invoked a catasrophe.

* * *

By the time Shunsui stormed into the room, he had regained enough of his senses to sheath his katana. Sparing a second to shoot a hate-and-fear-filled glance at Unohana where she sat quietly in the corner, he crossed the room and was swiftly knelt at his friend's side. Large hand carefully clamping down on Ukitake's forehead, it didn't take more than a moment for Shunsui to assess the situation. Unohana watched as his face slowly went slack, his jaw dropping open. The relief that flooded through him was intoxiating. His whole body slumped as he desperately fought to maintain his composure. When he raised his head and regarded the silent figure in the corner, his eyes were red with suppressed tears. 

"Unohana, what happened here?" He swallowed, tried to get the huskiness out of his voice, failed miserably. "How is this possible?"

Unohana waited for her Zanpaktou to finish re-forming at her side before quietly rising to her feet and gliding over to Shunsui's side. Placing her hand gently on his head, she tilted his face towards hers and returned his delighted gaze, eyes bright. "A miracle, my dear friend." The moment held, as both silently shared their joy, words too small to be used at such a time like this. Finally, Unohana let out a small sigh. "Only do not, Shunsui-kun, ask me **how**, for that I can't begin to understand, much less explain." Sliding her hand down to his arm, she knelt beside him, her other hand joining the rough, calloused one on Ukitake's forehead. "But he is definitely out of the woods."

A quick frown flitted across Shunsui's face, his eager grin slipping just a hair. He barked a short laugh. "What do you mean, 'out of the woods'? I've never seen him so healthy, not even when we were young." Fond memories reflected themselves for a moment in his warm, chocolate eyes. His voice was thick with emotion. "Truthfully, I never dared hope to see him so strong again. You must tell me all you know."

Unohana smiled at his boyish giddyness. "I know far too little to satisfy you, Shunsui-kun. But I promise to find out more. Now," her light touch turned firm. "We must let them both rest. You are far too excited to be near him; you know how easily he senses you, and he must wake up on his own, without wondering what's gotten into you."

Shunsui lingered only a moment longer, then obediently stepped outside. A harried Nanao-chan appeared at Kyouraku's over-excited bellow; she was so baffled by his unusual demeanor that she flitted off for the requested sake bottle without remembering to scowl. Kyouraku stood outside the house, basking in the moonlight, trying to remember if it had ever felt as velvety and warm and wonderful as it did this night. Something Unohana said finally sank in enough to bother him, and he turned and adressed her retreating figure.

"'They both need to rest'? Who is 'both'?" She kept walking, and he shouted after her. "Hey, Unohana-chan, where are you going?"

"To visit our little miracle worker," came the reply, calmly tossed over her shoulder. Kyouraku regarded her for a moment, took a swig of the sake bottle that had suddenly appeared in his hands, compliments of Nanao-chan, and let out a whoop.

"Ye gods, you'd better believe I'm coming with you! I have to thank whoever this mystery person is that will make the sun rise tomorrow!" Ingoring Nanao-chan's rolling eyes, and complimenting himself on waxing poetic, Kyouraku bounded after Unohana, who was tring very hard to supress a smile.

_Ah well, at least it will stop him from yelling and whooping around the yard and waking Ukitake_, she thought, calmly allowing him to follow her.

* * *

Heat. Pain. No air, there was no air and she was suffocating... 

With a gasp, Melika sat straight up, her hand flying to her chest. It still hurt, her throat was raw, and her hands were sore and wrapped in white bandages. But she could breathe. Closing her eyes against the spinning room, she took a few long, deep breaths. Her heart slowly began to return to its normal rythm, and groaning softly, she lay back down. Every inch of her hurt. She wanted to cry, but it seemed to take too much effort; she couldn't remember ever being so tired in her life.

_What the hell happened to me?_ Gingerly, she reached inside herself...

Her eyes flew open, as the memories flooded back. _Oh god. A captain. I synched with a captain. What in the name of the Royal family did I do that for?_ Horror and dread started to creep in on her. _Stupid. Stupid stupid..._

But then more memories assailed her. There was light, and music, and a migling of senses that was so ecstatic it left eroticism far behind. Lightening crackling, and an ocean of fury and passion and life had engulfed her. A consciousness she had shared, for the briefest of moments, for half an eternity. She had touched a soul that was brimming with power; and not only had she merged with it, synched, become one and the same, but she had also equaled it. Together, they had soared across the universe...

Her breath caught in her throat, heart nearly stopping as she remembered the next part. Remembered diving deep into Ukitake's being, remembering the aberration she found there. It wasn't a sickness, what had she found; it was black as the empty inkiness of the universe that they had played in. It was strong, strong enough to make their merged being look weak as a newborn soul. Stronger than spirit, it had the immutability of fate. She looked into that sickness, though terror cut through her, and found herself searching, seeking the weakness that all sicknesses had, trying to find the cure that must be there...

...and with a sickening wrench, a tiny little corner of her secret-box clinked open. Awareness flooded into her; only a piece of the puzzle, but the knowledge flayed her.

It could be healed. It COULD be healed. _But the cost...dear heavens, the cost was so high..._

She was jerked out of her reverie as the door flew open, and a pink and white whirlwind flew into the room. It took her a moment to make sense of what was going on, for the loud braying that reached her ears to settle out into an impromptu and (dare she say it) inebriated song of happiness and gratitude. Before she knew it, the dizzying figure was dropping to her side, a rough chin was grazing her hand in a gallant kiss, and something that smelled suspiciously like sake was sloshing onto her sheets.

"Angel-vision, your face brings nearly as much joy to my heart as the feat you have accomplished!" Was it just Melika, or were his words just slightly slurred? She jerked back in surprise as he leaned uncomfortably close to her face.

"And just how," Kyouraku Taicho crooned, his voice pitched velvelty-low, "am I to thank such a beautiful creature?"

She could have sworn her was swooping in for a kiss, when Unohana Taicho's voice broke in.

"Kyuoraku Taicho, please allow the girl to rest. She has been through quite an ordeal."

Kyouraku started to protest loudly, then seemed to suddenly realize that the hand he had been holding was extensively bandaged. Sputtering outrage at her tattered condition, he went into a rather thorough process of kissing-it-to-make-it-feel-better. Melika was mortified, her face flushing; and not just because of this man's behavior. Memories where seeping into her, memories that were not her own. Memories of this man's kisses, of bodies twining together...

Unohana must have noticed the crimson blush that was spreading across her face, for the woman calmly stepped in and extricated the inebriated captain from the trembling girl. It only took a moment for Melika to banish the unwanted Ukitake-memories, but when she looked up Unohana's keen eyes were on her face. Not breaking the gaze, Unohana adressed Kyouraku.

"There will be plenty of time for gratitude later, when the true effects have been assessed." The meaning was not lost on Melika, who slumped just a little and dropped her gaze. The floor suddenly became vastly worth of intense scrutiny. Sensing the tension, and dealing with it in his usual affable way, Kyouraku spoke up.

"Lay off a bit, Unohana-san. This apple-blossom has done the impossible and cured the bane of more than one person's existence. Let the girl be." Tipping his hat back, he dipped his head to gaze into Melika's eyes. "Come, my morning flower," he positively purred, "Let us go out into the night and sing our happiness to the stars and dance in the moonlight..." He broke off into another drunken verse, so loudly that he almost didn't hear her speak. His singing tapered brokenly off, and silence settled over the little room. Turning slowly, his eyes frighteningly unreadable, Shunsui addressed the girl who stared intently at the floor. "What did you say?"

"He's not cured," Melika repeated, wishing she didn't have to say the words. She knew Kyouraku Taicho better than he could imagine, knew him through Ukitake's eyes and heart. She knew exactly what those words were doing to him, and hated herself for it. "I cannot cure him. Not completely." She held herself still, hardly breathing. Praying he would believe the lie, knowing from Ukitake's memories that he would not.

The moments that passed under his scrutiny were almost more than she could bear. Her exhausted body was trembling by the time he found his voice. "You can't?" The energy in the room spiked with danger. "Or you won't?" She didn't have to look at his face to know the lethal air that had come over him. A small sigh, and she told as much of the truth as she possibly could.

"The sickness is not a _sickness_; there is nothing in the body that can be healed." Shunsui stirred, and she spoke quickly lest he act on the suspicion that she was lying to him again. She met his eyes, refusing to flinch. "It's part of him. It's part of his spirit." The steely look she was giving him was enough to get him to pause and listen to her. "Everything here is made of spirit particles. This 'illness' is made up of them, too; it's merged with him. It cannot be removed," her breath caught, she forced the words out anyway, "without killing him. Or..." She let the silence arrest the dark and dangerous captain and turned her gaze to the solomn Unohana. Eyes met, and Melika let Unohana see inside her enough to know she spoke the truth. "...without killing the healer."

The silence was deafening. It was Kyouraku who finally broke it, letting out a loud sound that was frustration and disgust and anger. And bitter, bitter disappointment.

"I've bought him time, but only that. The sickness remains. I'm sorry." She couldn't tell him what she was truly sorry for. Nor could she meet Unohana's eyes this time. This secret had to be kept, for now. After a moment, Shunsui grunted again, this time far more amicably.

'Ahhhh. Don't apologize. It's not _your_ place to give your life to save his." The words sliced through her, and she buried the pain quickly, deeply. _Oh, Shun_, she thought, borrowing Ukitake's sentimental nickname. _If only I could tell you the truth_. And then his hand was on her head, his brown eyes soft and understanding, with the old familiar ache back at home deep inside them.

"Now now, don't worry your pretty little head over what cannot be helped. You've done more than either he or I hoped, and what limits exist should not interfere with celebrating what miracles are available." A genuine smile spread across his face, and he loped out into the night, calling Nanao-chan for more spirits.

Melika was alone with Unohana. The night crickets' raucous song filled the small room, and after a long while Unohana silently got up to leave the room. Melika spoke again, this time in earnest.

"I'm sorry."

Unohana didn't turn, didn't need to. "Kyourakyu Taicho is right, there is no need for apologies." She did turn then, her eyes calmly regarding the slender woman. "The secrets you still keep are only to spare pain, and are for the some greater purpose. At least, that is what you believe to the very core of your being." Melika's face was radiating her surprise, at both the truth and the grace displayed by her Taicho, and Unohana smiled one of her mysterious smiles. "Keep them, and take care of those to whom you are now bound by fate." With that, Unohana bade her good night and slipped silently out into the night.

Left alone, Melkia collapsed bonelessly onto her pallet. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Unohana waited in the dark, heard the slow rythm of the child at rest and breathed a sigh of relief. It was good that the girl had little talent for recognizing reiatsu. For that matter, it was very good that Ukitake was asleep and Shunsiu well on his way to sloshing drunk; she didn't want to imagine how either one of them would handle the unwelcome guest inside the 4th Squad compound. Despite how cleverly hidden it was, Unohana had little trouble sensing the cold, calculating malice suppressed not feet from her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and addressed the blank, smooth wall to her right. 

"Mayuri-Taicho, this is unnecessary. If you have something to say, please come out and address me."

The rictus emerged first, the rest of the garish mask emerging right behind it and followed suit by what was the only spirit body in Sereitei of which Unohana had no understanding. Truth be told, she didn't want to; she had to supress a tiny shudder at the thought of ever having to delve the twisted form that housed Kurotshuchi Mayuri. The things this man had done to a perfectly sound body, _his own_ no less, made her want to blanche at the thought of what he would, and had done, to others. This man was perfectly at home with nearly everything she stood against. The air was cold between them, as Mayuri cocked his head in that weirdly disconcerting manner.

"You seem to have acquired yourself a fascinating little trinket, Unohana Taicho." Delivered in his hair-raising voice, the nomanclature was practically an affront. "What a prize - so powerful. Mysterious. Worthy of intense study, don't you think?" He seemed to know how he was affecting her, and was finding her amusing.

"She's a _girl_, Mayuri Taicho. And she is not under your jurisdiction."

"Ahh, yes. Of course. Someone had the mysterious foresight to secure Yamamoto-dono's exclusive protection. Before anyone knew what this creature is, or what it can do." The angle of his head reminded her of a dog, begging for a biscuit. A very hungry dog. One that _wasn't_ begging, but rather calculating the hand holding the treat and deciding a bite of either would suffice. "How very convenient. And tell me, Unohana Taicho..._reassure_ me," though he hadn't moved, Unohana felt his breath on her neck as surely as if he was standing behind her breathing down it, "...that you know EXACTLY what it is you've got there. And what you are doing with it." His cold eyes burned impersonally into hers, and Unohana felt a cold dread seeping inside her. And for a split second, he saw it too, and they both knew it.

"_It_ is a girl. A healer. And she needs her rest."

Any passerby would have seen two captians bathed in moonlight, regarding each other serenely. Any passerby without a lick of spirit power, that is. Any spirit being that had ever felt even the tiniest hunger pang would have had their chest constrict at the dangerous reiatsu barely leashed and undulating between the two silent figures. It was a long moment: he had the upper hand in power and ruthlessness; she had the ear of the Captain Commander and the sentiments of most of Sereitei. Finally, he backed down and turned slightly to leave; this was NOT over, and they both were very well aware of it.

"Pleasant evening, Unohana Taicho, but I must retire; my research is calling to me. Perhaps I will have the pleasure of seeing you at the next Captain's meeting...?" The threat hung heavily in the air as Mayuri retreated to bide his time.

Unohana watched him disappear, waiting until his reiatsu faded away to the west before she took a long breath to calm herself. _Who says us Healers never engage in combat_, she thought ruefully to herself. She was in a precarious position; yes, she had Yamamoto on her side, for now. But the unfathomable reiatsu that had been unleashed last night had surely rattled half of Sereitei, and there would be a lot of explaining to do come tomorrow. Answers she didn't have would be required of her, and despite his confidence in her she could not guarantee that Yamamoto would be as willing to toy with fate as she seemed forced to be. Looking up, she saw the barest lightening of sky as the dawn made its first advances. Feeling the weariness creeping through her, she started walking towards her personal chambers.

Dawn was coming. And heaven only knew what the light of day would bring.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Cantabile in Pink Minor

Hey, all! I was happily buzzing away on the story, when this little caveat presented itself. I was looking for a way to show things from Shunsui's perspective, and the unique kind of jealousy that Melika's presence would inevitably present, and couldn't find a way to integrate it into the overall story. What came out was this bittersweet little one shot, and I think it does the job nicely. It's acutally set in the early part of the next chapter (which you haven't read yet!) but I think it stands alone just fine. Can be taken as friendship or romantic, which ever you prefer; my personal take on UkiShun is that they share something beyond either. Enjoy - Reviews are great!

* * *

I always knew I would lose you. But not like this.

I've been standing here for hours, leaning against the doorway of her Squad 4 ward room, watching you watch her. Every once in a while Unohana glides by far down the hall, and I know she's stopping and looking and wondering why I'm not in there with you, mystified by my insecurity. I pretend not to notice; I don't want to see the pity on her face. I don't want to see any face but yours, but it's turned away from me and your eyes are locked on the sleeping girl.

The irony isn't lost on me. She's so beautiful it could make your heart stop; my first time looking onto those eyes I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. And after what she'd done, it wasn't hard to believe that she was an angel dropped straight from Above to save us. It was impossible to not want to snatch her up, drink her in, make her mine. But those eyes stopped me. Stopped me cold in my tracks and nearly tore my heart out.

Because _you_ were in there, Jyuu, reflected amongst the many mysteries. Seeing you in another person's eyes terrified me; I wanted to jump in there and rip you out. But I couldn't, because for some reason you looked like you belonged there.

And so I walked away. And keep my distance. Watching you watch her. And for the first time in my long years I feel just a little bit alone.

I turn to leave, knowing you won't notice, trying not to care. _At least you're alive_, I tell myself. You're alive and healthy and for the first time facing a long future. One that will still include me, even though I may have to share you just a little bit.

I'm not trying to be a hypocrite; I know you've shared me with countless dalliances over the centuries and you never once complained. You always accepted, waiting patiently and with quiet amusement, knowing I'd return sooner or later. And I always did. I try to tell myself that this is no different, try to hide the bitter feeling and cold truth at the bottom of an obscene (even for me) number of sake bottles.

That night I get drunker than even I thought possible, and it still doesn't erase the fact that for the first time in over a millennium you didn't show up to tease me, to drag me home to sleep it off. Nanao-chan had to, and she clearly wasn't happy about this new duty.

In the instant before I passed out, I thought of you and the girl and I laughed out loud.

_She's the most beautiful woman in Sereiti. And I think I'm starting to hate her..._


	4. Waking Up

Well, the 'middle' turned into two chapters, so here's the first one... :) Reviews are great, thanks!!

* * *

As had happened for well over a thousand years, Ukitake woke with the smell of the ocean in his nostrils. He didn't know if this was the echo of a childhood memory or some manifestation of his latent spirit power; he had never heard of anyone else experiencing anything like it, although truth be told it would be imprudent to ask. He imagined himself asking Yamamoto-sensei if he'd ever woken to the smell of singed nose hairs, and a tiny chuckle bubbled up. With an amused grin playing across his features, Ukitake Jyuushirou opened his eyes. 

He was laying in his bed, and he was alone in his room. A small part of him found that strange, but he couldn't say why. He had woken up alone plenty of times before. The sounds of birds reached his ears, their afternoon song exceptionally brilliant, and he let the trilling notes in endless variation trickle into him. The sun's rays slanted in his room; he found himself staring into them, watching the dust motes float lazily. He was...peaceful. A part of him was tugging, demanding his attention, but he felt compelled to ignore it. There was a magical quality to this moment that made him feel inexplicably contented, and deeper worries were something that could wait.

After a pleasantly intoxicating amount of time spent this way, he rose and walked to the window. Standing in the golden rays, he stretched luxuriously, felt his muscles and limbs warming. Silently taking in the world outside, he felt like he was wrapped in a heavy and deliciously soothing blanket. The fresh air grazed his face, and he watched the sun as it slowly lumbered across the sky, as the atmosphere went from azure to cerulean to a fierce burnt umber. Sunset, he realized, and he gazed at it as if he'd never seen one before. It was all light and color, and he felt more than heard some heartbreakingly beautiful music at the very edge of his consciousness. A small, deep part of him tugged again, as if he had had some kind of beautiful dream that was strikingly clear in sleep had faded upon waking, and was now demanding to be remembered.

A quiet sound broke into his reverie. Kyouraku was slipping into the room, and turning to look at each other they both froze. For a moment they stood there, regarding each other in varying degrees of shock. Ukitake tried to reason out his partner's surprise, found himself baffled. Shunsui found his voice first.

"Yoush, Joushirou!" Kyouraku looked like he was having a hard time getting words to form. "You're up." The tone suggested that he had said that air was water or that walls could be walked through.

"Yes," Ukitake said, a tiny furrow in his brow, wondering why this should strike Shunsui as strange. Again, he searched himself for the reason, came upon the nagging again. Why did he keep thinking there was something he was forgetting...?

Awareness flooded into him, memory fast on its heels. With a jerk of his head, Jyuu's suddenly alert brown eyes met his compatriot's. "I was sick..." How could he possibly have forgotten? For a moment he chided himself, especially when he saw the flash of emotion that went through Shun's eyes. Just an instant, but it told Ukitake all he needed to know. The episode had been especially bad; the fear of death and loss was still reflected in those heavily lidded eyes. And something else... "What happened?"

Kyouraku smiled one of his effortless grins, most of its carefree happiness making its way into his eyes. "Ah, you decided to make a real spectacle, pretty boy. Had us all sweating bullets." Shun was silently cursing himself for not being there when Jyuu woke up, wondering what the hell to do with himself with Jyuu out of bed and looking fit as a fiddle. His hands twitched restlessly at his sides, seeming to want a blanket to tuck or a cup of tea to serve. "You even had Unohana quite stumped." His grin took on a familiar wickedness. "You made her bring out the big guns."

Ukitake would have wondered what that meant but he was preoccupied with doing a quick assessment of himself. He had long ago made a practice of mentally sweeping his body to check on his current state of health, or lack thereof. Centuries of necessary caution had taught him how to tell, to very precise degrees, his exact levels of strength and functionality, to the point where he knew just how deep his next cough would be, how soon his limbs would start to tremble and give out on him; whether his near future held a rough time or had some stolen moments of near-normalcy...

Kyouraku regarded him knowingly. "How do you feel?"

The answer was surprising. "I feel fine." Jyoushirou put a hand on his chest, took an experimental breath. Nothing. Not even a hint of a hitch. This was unheard of, right after an episode. And there was more; his whole body felt stronger and more rested than it had in centuries. He felt almost giddy; he had a sudden urge to race up a grassy hill and go rolling back down it, haori flying, like he had done as a child... Meeting Kyouraku's eyes, he saw his own delight mirrored there. "Shun...what the hell happened to me?"

Kyouraku folded his arms across his chest and leaned casually against the door post, his grin widening as much at the expletive coming from his noble-bred friend as it was from relishing having a story to tell. "Well, my old friend, your histrionics just happened to call an angel out of the sky, compliments of Unohana-chan..."

"The girl." Ukitake's voice cut him off sharply, the memory hitting him like a wall of ice-cold water. "There was a girl." How could he have forgotten her? The blood in his veins was singing at the thought of her, energy vibrating through him. Shunsui's amusement rose at Ukitake's reaction.

"Ah, not just a girl...a WOMAN!" His devilish chuckle danced across Ukitake. "You sure can pick 'em, you know - I'll be damned if she isn't the prettiest thing in Sereitei. Besides you, of course." Peering wickedly out from under the brim of his wide hat, he grinned at Ukitake. "And _you_ got to spend the better part of the night with her. If I didn't like you so much I could almost be jealous. I must feign illness one of these days and try my luck, eh?"

Ukitake couldn't help chuckling; that impish grin never failed to amuse him. "You left me alone all night with a beautiful woman? Isn't it usually the other way around?" His friend shrugged affably, his pink haori fluttering.

"Ah, it could not be helped my friend. I was stuck inside a whale at the time. Not nearly as much fun as _you_ were having, but I'm pretty sure I was getting more tongue..."

"You were stuck inside a WHALE? Shun, what on earth...?"

"Sit, my dear Jyuu. I have quite a story to tell you."

* * *

The face he was studing intently was both familiar and alien. Beautiful beyond reason, yet even that made Jyush doubt himself. In all his long years, he could admit that he had often longed for beauty, but her face filled him with an emotion he could barely contain much less describe. An enigma, a total mysetery; yet he knew her more intimately than he knew how to explain. Resting in her delicate features was purpose, and destiny, and more pain and joy than a single being should have to endure. Looking at her made him ache in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. 

Ukitake was sitting at her bedside in the darkened room in 4th Squad. After being regaled of his miraculous sort-of-cure by Shunsui, he had felt an urgent need to see the girl, one he couldn't really explain and had put a strange look in Shun's deep eyes. Unable, for once, to articulate himself to his dear friend, he had taken off like a shot for 4th Squad. There had been no need to ask Unohana; he knew exactly where the girl was. Her reiatsu was burning in him like a sun sitting behind his eyes, drawing him straight as an arrow.

He had found her here, and everything else had blurred out of his awareness. He barely registered when Unohana showed up, irked that a Captain had flashed into a sickroom without any warning or explanation. His dismissive behavior had surprised her, and she'd shared a long look with Shunsui before clucking some admontitions and leaving them alone. A long time had passed, Uki staring at the girl, Kyuraku staring at Uki; and now it was just Ukitake and the girl, and he couldn't say what day it was or when Shunsui had slipped out.

With a long languid breath, she awoke.

Eyes unfocused, she blinked sleepily for a few long moments, awareness slowly creeping into her face as she took in the room around her... and then she saw them. Occluding her vision were eyes, brown eyes, ageless eyes. Eyes she had never before seen, eyes she knew and understood from the bottom of her heart. In an instant she was sitting upright, her hands shooting forward.

"Are you ok?" The words flew out of her mouth before she was thinking them. Hardly aware of what she was doing, she reached for his head as if to feel for tempurature, ended up cupping the side of his face, her other hand finding his chest. Without thinking, she delved him. His lungs were clear; as clear as they could be. She pushed past the darkness that lingered there and swiftly examined the rest of him. Strength was in his limbs; less than there should be, but probably more than he could remember having. His heart was beating strong and clear, its rhythm inviting and achingly familiar, drawing her in. Her own heart started beating in magnetic counterpoint.

Hands clasping her wrists brought her back to herself, and she realized that Ukitake had gently taken her hands off him and was holding them in his strong grip. He was looking at her with intense curiosity, as if he was expecting her to answer his questions without having to speak them out loud. It wasn't an unreasonable expectation; she knew what he was thinking without a word being said. She could feel his pulse beating through his warm hands, his beautiful brown eyes gazing at her intently. She felt like she could drown in those eyes...her breath was quickening, deepening, synching with his, her spirit longing to reach out and caress him...

Realizing suddenly that she was alone in a dark room practically holding hands with a Captain, she suddenly pulled back, extricating her cold hands from his warm ones and pulling the blanket around herself as if to block him. Finding it hard to endure his penetrating gaze, she dropped her eyes and murmured something she hoped sounded apologetic.

Ukitake chided himself; good lord, he must have scared her to death. Truth be told, he was slightly rattled himself; the atmoshpere around them had become electric, intoxicating. His pulse was still racing from her touch. And none of his pseudo-memories of her had prepared him for those enormous emerald eyes, glittering with intelligence and mystery, deep wells rimmed with surpisingly dark lashes. Seeking to dispell the effusive ambiance, he spoke quickly.

"I'm fine, as you should know. What you did..." He broke off, disconcerted, as the charged air between them jumped up a notch higher. Small pink blossoms appeared on her pale cheeks, and Uki's breath started speeding up again...dammit, this wasn't helping. He tried again.

"Shunsui and Unohana told me all they could, and I remember..." back on dangerous territory, but it couldn't be helped. He had to know. "I remember _you_. I remember...floating, and stars, and..." Agonized, words failing him, he looked at the top of her head, her gaze still refusing to meet his. "Melika," the name tasted like honey in his mouth, "what _was_ that? What did you do to m-...to _us_?" Curses, she was trembling. And he was afraid to reach out and comfort her; if he felt her heat under his palms again he would go mad. Helpless, he waited.

Working some moisture back into her desert-dry mouth, she tried to find the right words. "I don't know what that was. Or is. Not exactly. I mean, I've healed before, synched with others, some even worse off. But _never_ anyone with your level of spirit power. I..." She trailed off, finally raising her head, and he got to see the fear tightening her eyes. "I didn't know what I was doing, that this... _bond_ was going to happen. I just knew that I...couldn't lose you." The last words came out hardly a whisper, and a tiny, lonely tear made its way down her flushed cheek.

His breath caught in his throat. Memories surged through him, her memories. Memories of fear and shame and loneliness, such gut-wrenching loneliness it made his heart ache. Her years of hiding, every insult and wary look that had cut into her, had made her feel like a freak. And then, after nearly four centuries of wretched existence, the mind-numbing pain of losing her father...

He was brushing the tear away before he knew his hand was moving, and they both shuddered at the feather-light touch. Deep within him lightning cracked and sizzled, and he could tell by her shudder that the subsequent thunder reverberated through her as well. She was shaking like a leaf in a strong wind, and his breath was coming ragged. He never knew what made him do it, only that resisting was like fighting gravity; and then they were kissing and his mind was whirling and waves of heat were crashing through him. Her mouth opened hungrily to his, and she melted into his arms, clinging so desperately to him that her fingers dug into his flesh, as though this time she was the one that was dying. For his part, he was crushing her to him as if he was afraid she would disappear...

He had just enough sense to flash them back to his room before they lost themselves in each other.

Up on the roof of 8 ward, Shunsui let out a sigh that would break a heart, if any had been nearby to hear it. He waited until the two were safely back at 13 Squad, where they would no longer need to be watched over, before getting to his feet like a very, very old man and going in search of sake.

* * *

For the first time that she could remember, Unohana felt a trickle of trepidation as she approached Yamamoto-dono's private reception room. She had known the summons would come; if there was any surprise it was that it had come so late in the morning. Measuring her steps carefully, making sure they did not belie the slightest hint of rushing or hesitation, she steeled herself into an indominable calm before gliding into the room. 

She made her way to the center of the room, stopping at a respectful distance. Yamamoto-dono made no acknowledgement of her presence, the scratch of his pen on paper loud in the silence. She stood there patiently, nursing her calm. This was not unusual; Yamamoto-dono's age had put him well past the need to uphold social customs. The light in the room changed, the angle of the sun's rays lumbering into a sharper slant while she waited. When he finally spoke, it was like the silent bursting of a child's bubble.

"Unohana-san," his low rumble filling the room with an intimidating reverb. "If I were to ask you what it was that occured last night, would you be able to give me a comprehensive answer?" He hadn't moved a muscle, or turned his attention away from his paperwork. The pen's scritching sounded like fire crackling.

"No, Yamamoto-dono." There was no lying in his presence.

Another silence settled, this one much shorter but still laden with gravity. "And in your respected opinion, does the girl present a danger to Sereitei?" This time the pen paused as he awaited her answer.

"The power unleashed was staggering, and the technique used totally unfamiliar. I'll admit that the long-term results are uncertain," she rushed on as he started to lift his head to look at her, "but what was done has saved the life of a Captain. Enigma that is it, it was used to _save life_." She put as much intensity into her gaze as she could, poured in all of her sincerity, praying it would be enough. "I cannot believe that, despite the ramifications, she is capable of using her gifts for destruction. She is a _healer_, Captain Commander..."

"And the ability to give life can just as easily be used to take it away." It didn't matter that both eyes were squinted shut; his look seared her like a laser. Her mouth clacked shut, and her gaze dropped to the floor; there was nothing she could think of to say. Yamamoto-dono's primordial wisdom was unquestionable, but everyone knew he could have his moments of stubborn intractibility; for the life of her she didn't know how to reach his reason.

"Unohana-san," She looked up, saw a single ancient eye open, boring into her, peeling her apart, turning her resistance to ash. "Does the situation warrant reassessment? Perhaps another Squad, experienced in exploring and solving mysteries, would be better suited to handle the girl."

In a flash, she knew exactly what - or who, rather - had planted this calloused train of thought in the old man's mind. Suddenly the morning-long delay in her summons made sense; she was not the first person Yamamoto-dono had discussed this with today. A moment ago she had felt like a very young girl wheedling for parental approval; now, with Mayuri's taunting face flashing in her mind's eye and revelation singing in her veins, she straightened up. Feeling her passion give rise to courage, Unohana proudly regained her posture, met his gaze and offered a challenge in return.

"Yamamoto-dono, if we do not give a young girl, who has just risked her life to save one of our own, the benefit of the doubt...then what is it that we are choosing to become?"

Standing there under the weight of his contemplation was agonizing. _Please_, she prayed silently, _do not let fear win. Do not hand this girl over to be a test subject to that monster. Give her a chance..._

She didn't want to be the one to face Ukitake, or Shunsui for that matter, if their leader's decision went the wrong way.

Holding her breath, she waited for the verdict of the most powerful man in Sereitei...

...TO BE CONTINUED


	5. To the Point of Death

Here's the second part of the 'middle'...which means (you guessed it) the super-kewl ending is right around the corner! I hope you enjoy...reviews are AWESOME!! Cookies are even better... (munches happily while waiting for reviews to pour in)

* * *

_My Dearest Angel Eyes (if you don't mind me borrowing Shunsui's favorite nick-name for you);_

_I don't know why I am writing this letter to you; you're sitting right here in the room with me. It's just that I have a strange need to commit these words to paper, see them standing before me, concrete. Tangible. I want a record of this, for reasons I cannot explain. I hope that you will forgive the ramblings of an old man, hopelessly in love._

_Today marks the first full decade without a single relapse of my illness. You truly are my good-luck charm! I cannot put into words what that means to me, and to Shun. I understand the limitations of your technique, but the reality of what you have accomplished, incomplete though it may be, is still leagues beyond anything we'd ever hoped for. Although Shun barely speaks to you, I can assure you he is as grateful as I am, if not more._

_I wish there was something I could do to repay you. I know you always laugh and say that loving you is repayment enough, but you should know me well enough by now to know I wish I could do more. And I truly wish you had more friends; you should not let your fear of Sereitei, so deeply ingrained into you in your youth, drive you into such seclusion. A fear fed by Mayuri's years of scheming, plotting and outright campaigning to secure you for study; I still hate him for that. How many times must I tell you that with Yamamoto-dono's support firmly in your favor (you can thank Unohana for that!), there is nothing to fear. Darling, it's been years since his obsession with you faded, and we don't hear a thing from him about you any more. I'm certain his machinations are in the past, and if you would only allow someone besides me and Shun, Unohana and Hanatoro into your circle, you would begin to see how truly beautiful life here can be._

_As for Shunsui...I cannot answer for, nor can I solve, the struggle he endures. Try not to take it too personally, darling; it's not hate that drives the wedge between you two, but love. Love he does not know how to reconcile. Though, it's true, I've had to share him many times over, he has never before had to share me. He'll learn, I know he will._

_I think...he's jealous of you because it's his greatest wish to free me from my illness, even if it meant giving up his own life, and he cannot. Whereas you have the ability, but not the freedom, to die for my sake. Not that, given the choice, I would let either of you do something so foolish. Still...in his eyes, you haven't stolen me so much as stolen his fate. And that, dear heart, he does not know how to absolve. There are times, when we are all three together, and the two of you are fiercely trying to out-drink each other, that his jealousy dims and I feel he is on the verge of forgiving you..._

_Just...give him time, Love. I know that is all he needs._

Ukiatake looked up in surprise as Shunsui swept into his office. Calmly sliding the letter under a stack of paperwork, he regarded his friend with curiosity. "Shun, it's 9 o'clock in the morning. What on earth are you doing up? And you _never_ move that fast unless there is a beautiful woman or a bottle of sake nearby..." He was wearing a jovial grin to take the sting out of his words, but Shunsui didn't seem to notice it.

Stopping at the front of the desk, Shunsui pointedly ignored Melika where she sat in a big comfy chair in the corner, a book open on her lap, large green eyes questioning. "Orders, " he said, without preamble. "There's Hollow activity in the south wood. Big ones." Sparing a quick glance in her direction, he was rewarded with the sight of alarm sweeping across the girl's striking features. _Dammit, no woman should look that beautiful when she's scared...or, hell, EVER for that matter..._

"Both of us? " Ukitake was already standing, crossed the room to the display case that held Sougyo No Kotowari. "How many Hollows are there? And how many Seats are we taking?"

"As many as we need. But no more than necessary." Another quick eye-flick towards the corner conveyed his meaning.

Ukitake saw it, and putting on his katana turned to Melika. "You stay here, love." She rose in protest, but he forestalled her. "You don't have a Soul Slayer, and I can't be dividing my attention to protect you. Someone could die that way."

Knowing he was right but not willing to give up without a fight, she argued. "But I can Heal..."

And then he was standing in front of her, holding her shoulders in a gentle squeeze and giving her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "And have a back-lash take hold of you in the middle of a battle? No," he said, taking her chin and tilting it towards him until she met his gaze. "I need you here, where I know you'll be safe." Defeated, she nodded miserably.

Ukiatake met his partner at the door, pausing to throw a heartbreakingly brilliant smile at her. "Besides, we've done this once or twice before."

For a moment she drank in the sight of them, perfectly paired warriors heading off to battle, and it took her breath away. And then he was gone, Shunsui lingering only long enough for her to catch the look on his face, and she was alone in the room.

With a small sigh, she plodded over to the corner and dragged the arm chair to a suitable place at the window, facing south. _Yes, dear Shunsui, it looks like you finally get him all to yourself. For a little while at least_, she thought as she supressed her fear for both of their safety. Latching onto the twin reiatsus moving swiftly away from her, she settled in to 'watch' and wait.

* * *

Flashing into being at the very edge of the clearing, Shunsui alighted on a thick tree branch. Despite having read the report, his jaw very nearly dropped open at the sight that met his eyes. Turning to look at Ukitake, who had appeared at his left shoulder only a split secon behind him, he conveyed his surprise. "Menos Grandes? Here?" 

Ukitake's eyes were on the battle already raging and from the tightening of his eyes Shunsui knew that he was not only counting the number of enemies but also the number of Shinigami already laying still on the bloody grass. "Three, it seems. And several dozen Hollow besides, although," his glance hardened, "More seem to be appearing by the minute." Turning to meet Shunsui's gaze, he said, "They won't last long down there at this rate; too many have fallen already."

"Then my friend, we'd best get moving." Standing in unison, they launched themselves into the thick of the fray.

"_Hana Kaze Midarete Kashin Haki Tenpuu Midarete Tenma Warau_!!!"

"_Namie Kotogotoku Wa Ga Tate To Nare Ikazuchi Kotogotoku Wa Ga Yaiba To Nare_!!!"

Four blades struck the first Menos Grande like lightening...

* * *

Melika was sitting on the edge of her chair, body taught with tension, fingers digging into the soft fabric of the armrests. _It's already afternoon,_ she said to herself, _and they're still fighting...Jyuu is hurt, but not badly, and Shunsui is favoring his left leg_...Her whole being focused on the reiatsus flaring so far away, she barely registered when someone entered the room. The small shuffling sound behind her made her jump, and turn; she stilled in surprise to see who had just walked in. A shiver of fear ran through her body as she spoke, more harshly than she meant to. 

"What do you want?"

Nemu stepped forward demurely, hands crossed behind her, her entire being exuding the humble, almost apologetic posture she normally wore. "My Taicho has sent me with a message for you." Melika arched an eyebrow in surprise and (she couldn't help it) disdain. Nemu bowed meekly and said, "He wishes to extend to you his most humble apologies."

Melika's nervousness deepened into dread. "Apology? Why would he..." She broke off, as a wave of dizziness hit her. Stumbling, she grabbed the corner of the desk. _What on earth...?_ She tried to throw a murderous glare at the girl, but her vision was already dimming. Nemu had moved slightly and now clasped her hands in front of her; Melika could see them glowing in kido, ever so faintly. "You bi-..."

The last thing she heard was Nemu's quiet voice, "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Another Hollow sparkled into nothingness as Shunsui whirled to meet his next foe. He was fighting alone, had been for what seemed like hours now. The ever-increasing number of Hollows had smacked of foul play;_ something_ was summoning them, and Ukitake had splintered off in search of the source. 

Slashing through a Hollow with eight spider legs and just narrowly avoiding a silvery-wet substance it was trying to shoot into his eyes, he cursed under his breath. _Hurry up, Jyuu..._

"Shunsui!" Ukitake's voice came to him through the thick sounds of battle, and Kyouraku risked a quick glance. Ukitake, blood and dirt smeared across his face, was racing toward him holding in his hand a small, smooth disk. It was glowing with kido, and every time it pulsed another Hollow appeared.

They shared a look. It only took a moment for Ukitake to toss it through the air at Shun; a split second and two blade-blurs later four perfect quadrants were falling to the ground.

As the sun slipped towards the horizon, Ukitake returned to his place at his partner's back and, hefting Katen Kyoukotsu, Shunsui laughed out loud.

"Now, my friend, let's _fight_!"

Back to back, blades whirling, they got down to buisness.

* * *

Groaning, Melika opened her eyes. They felt gummy, and her vision wouldn't clear. Blinking furiously, she slowly began to take in her surroundings. 

She was laying on a hard surface, with thick bands of glowing demon magic holding her down. The domed ceiling loomed far above her, curving off into darkness. The only light came from directly above her, and stung her eyes. The table she was strapped down to was sitting in the center of a very large room. Craning her neck as far as the demon magic would allow, she saw that the wall nearest to her was transparent, and beyond it she could see a room full of instruments and glowing monitor screens. Inside that room stood the one person in Sereitei she feared the most.

Head cocked eerily to the side, his sperantine voice brought sharp goosebumps to her flesh.

"Good evening." said Mayrui Taicho.

Melika shivered violently, trying to mask her fear with anger. Glaring murder, she said tightly, "What am I doing here?"

"Silly question," Mayuri purred. "You are here to be studied." He paused, watching to see the effect his words had on her. When another shiver of fear slid across her, it seemed to delight him. "Come now. Surely you did not think to evade me forever? You did? Ah, that is foolish. Despite what _others_," his face crumbled slightly in disgust, "may think of you, what you in fact _are_ is a mystery. And it is the duty of 'mysteries' to reveal their secrets." He turned his back perfunctorily and walked to one of the many control panels.

Melika didn't know how she did it; she was so scared, she simply opened up her talent and struck. What poured out from her towards her enemy was the polar opposite of what her normal talent was; instead of preparing to synch up and twine together, to mend and repair, the energy that flew from her was tuned to tear apart and destroy. The massive, roiling cloud of spirit power slammed into the transparent partition, heading for Mayuri, ready to rend him to pieces...

And stopped. Dead in its tracks. When the cloud of reiatsu had cleared, she saw that Mayuri was standing, unharmed, regarding her again with those cold, calculating eyes.

"So, you _can_ use it to destroy, when you need to. How interesting..." He casually turned his back on her, started making notes on his machine. "I wouldn't do that again, however, if I were you. That is soul stone, and is completely impenetrable by reiatsu of any type or strength. Yamamoto himself wouldn't even be able to dent it." He was talking calmly, over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at her. "Besides, I want you to save your strength for later, to ensure that my experimentation is not adversely effected." She shivered again, to the sound of his rapid typing. "It won't do for you to die too soon."

She swallowed, hard. Her mouth was bone dry, and her throat constricted so tight with fear that she could hardly get the words out. "What are you going to do to me?" she croaked.

"I am going to study your healing talent, of course. It's quite unique, and fascinating. You should thank me," he added, turning to her with a look that was eerily genuine. "It is my understanding that you know little about how your talent really works. You may learn something interesting." Facing a glowing monitor, he tossed the last bit lazily over his shoulder. "If you don't die, that is."

Melika managed to bark a harsh laugh. "And you think I'm really going to just heal someone for you?" She thrashed ineffectively against her bonds, gave him a look as serious as death. "There is NO way I will heal anyone for your purposes."

If his voice was creepy, Mayuri's chuckle was downright sadistic. "Oh...I think you will."

Melika's breath caught. "You don't mean...Ukitake is far too strong for you to-..."

A dismissing snort cut her off. "Bah, of course I wouldn't bring _him_ in. Your little love-tryst bond would not do; I already know that you wouldn't die for him, so there would be little to gain." She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain his words caused her. Peering at her, he continued. "No, I need to hurt someone you would _have_ to heal, no matter how much you may hate me." He left her to agonize for a long moment before answering her. "I'm going to hurt you."

Despite her resolve, her jaw dropped open. "What are you talking about? Are you CRAZY!?!?! I can't heal _myself_. NO one can heal their own body - that would be like trying to lift yourself up off the ground! Even the strongest person in the world can't do that!!" Her voice was shrill and she was panting, panicking.

Mayuri tilted his head to obscene degree; eyes cold as ice, hard as death, looking at her with objective calculation, he said, "Prove it."

He hit a button, and Melika started screaming.

* * *

The sun had set long ago, somewhere around the time the last Menos Grande had finally fallen. That hadn't been the end of it, though; the strange device had called forth a plethora of smaller Hollows. Smaller in comparison, but mean as hell and smart to boot. The fighting was still raging as the full moon lumbered slowly into the sky, although the number Hollows was finally noticibly diminishing. _Just a few stubborn bastards left..._

Shunsui grunted as a Hollow's claw raked through his shoulder. Blood flying, he pivoted expertly, his sword flashing in a lightening-quick thrust that split the Hollow's mask from top to bottom. Not waiting to watch the body dissipate into shimmering dust, he looked around for his fighting partner. _That blow came from behind. Why didn't he-..._

Shunsui's darting eyes found Jyoushirou standing stock-still in the middle of the battle, as if he was listening for something. "Yo, Jyoushirou," Shunsui called out.

"She's gone." Brown eyes met across the battlefield and all the blood and noise of the fight drfited into the background until it was as if they stood alone in the blood-soaked clearing. "I can't feel her anymore." Their gazes locked; Ukitake's face held a fear that was frighteningly familiar to Shunsui; _That must be the way I look when you're choking in my arms and I'm wondering if I'll ever hold you again..._

Something inside Shunsui lurched, hardened. His blood-lust was up and a hair-raising growl rumbled deep in his throat. Suddenly, he didn't care what the girl was to him, or what she may or may not have done: he was going to kill whoever had put that look into Jyuu's eyes.

Shunsui, instantly evaluating the missing girl and the presence of the Hollow-summoning device, spoke one word: "Mayuri." It came out a growl, and Ukitake's face darkened into something primevil.

Glancing around the battlefield, judging in a split-second that the fighting was nearly over and their subordinates could handle the remaining Hollows, he looked at Ukitake, blood-soaked blades gleaming murderously in the moonlight, and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Panting, she spit out a mouthful of bitter fluid, wondering how much more blood she could lose before she lost consciousness. Prayed for it, almost; at least it would be an escape from the agony. _How long have I been here? Hours? Days?_ She had lost track of the number of 'experiments' that had surged through her, the terrible machines trying to tear her apart. Trying and failing; _somehow_ she was holding on. Wave after wave of destructive power would surge through her, blinding her with its intensity, always more than she thought she could handle but never quite enough to kill her. The pain was overwhelming, to the point where she was starting to go numb. She felt like she could just ride the next wave up from her exhausted body, and float away..._Or does that just mean I'm dying...?_

* * *

Rin looked up in surprise as the thunder-clap of Captain-level reiatsu slammed into her. The nearby read-out screen casting a pale green glow over her wan features, her eyes grew large at the sight of Ukitake Taicho and Kyouraku Taicho standing the the doorway. They were two of the most well-liked captains in Sereitei, but the murderous reiatsu seething from them made her tremble in terror. Ukitake's voice, impossible cold and harsh, lanced through her. 

"Mayuri." His eyes were dark with fury, Rin's breath freezing her lungs at the sight. "Where is he?"

"I-I...don't know, Ukitake Tai-" Before she could blink, four blade-tips were at her throat. "H-he's in one o-of the labbboratories...he n-never tells us...wh-which one..." She wanted to swallow, but was sure the action would lead to her throat being sliced open.

Kyouraki and Ukiatake shared a grim glance. Pinning her eyes to the back of her head with his look, Kyouraku spoke quietly, but with deadly command. "Take us to them. ALL of them."

* * *

Cackling playfully, Mayuri amped up the level of 'experimentation'. Face frozen in a rictus of delight, he drank in the information pouring from his instruments. _It's impossible, the amount of energy it's absorbing, the level of pain it is surviving. 12 hours of high-level bombardment, and still it resists... and if this is survivable for one spirit-being, what does that say for the potential of other spirit beings...?_ Frothing at the mouth, Mayuri was experiencing something close to ecstasy. Lost in wave after wave of forbidden knoweldge revealed, he threw caution to the wind and added another layer of intensity to the test subject's pain level. The machines groaned to keep up, meticulously trying to rend apart the spirit particles that made up the girl's body. 

Despite her exhaustion, she thrashed at the new agony; her voice had given out long ago, but her reiatsu howled in desperation. At the end of her strength, Melika wept, tears streaming down her face. _NO_, she cried silently, desperate, pain irrelevant now; _this isn't how I am supposed to die_. She had a purpose, a mission. It was more important that anything..._I can't die like this...I can't I can't I CAN'T...JYOUSHIROU!!!!_ Her silent cry reverberated through her being as she slowly started to lose her grip on reality.

As the darkness closed in around her, Melika reached deep inside herself, found the last tiny flicker of life within, trembling feebly within her memory box. It pulsed angrily, and out of sheer desperation reached for it, latched on, held on for dear life...

And against all the laws of the universe, Melika synched with herself.

The inhuman screaming of her reiatsu was replaced in an instant with a thick, dangrous and complete silence. Her eyes flew open, focused deep within her own self, watching as her memory box flew apart in a mind-numbing explosion. As it disintigrated into countless shards, each one sliced into her psyche. A million facets of knowledge, sharp as diamond, cruel as fate, buried themselves deep within her.

Truth filled her, cut deep, destroying her. A terrible calm settled over her. _She knew _- why she was here, what was at risk. To the end of her purpose, she knew past, present and future. Her eyes glittering as dark as the midnight sky, she turned her gaze onto the dybbuk that was reveling in his supposed power.

_She KNEW_. _Who she really was, where she was from, and who her true Father was_.

And it made her invincible.

She allowed Mayuri a split-second to wonder why his instruments had gone completely ballistic before she leveled his laboratory.

Images burned themselves into her memory before she succumed to unconsciousness, pictures she would never forget. Mayuri screaming in fury and failure, as the supposedly indestructible soul-stone sprouted a spiderweb of groaning cracks before his eyes. The first wave of Jyoushirou's Bankai slamming into the weakened structure, finishing what her unleashing had begun. The sight of the two beautiful men in her life swooping in to her rescue, blades drawn and Bankais fully awoken, their faces dark and terrifying in their lethal need to raze heaven and earth and everything in between to save her. The last thing she remembered was Jyoushirou's arms around her, lifting her free, carrying her to safety. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she allowed herself to be carried home...

* * *

The warm air swept through the reception room, nearly deliberate in its suffocation. Feeling a trickle of sweat making its way langorously down her back, Unohana drew on centuries of discipline in order to maintain her compose. When the ancient voice finally spoke, it surged through her like a whip lash. 

"Unohana Taicho. You are certain this report is complete?"

She tried not to wince at the scathing accusation in Yamamoto-dono's voice. Though she knew that she had earned his suspicion, it still cut like a knife. All the centuries of trust she had earned, all gone in an instant, in the swirling dust of a shattered laboratory. Not for the last time, Unohana wondered if the price of her choices would prove worth the risk.

"Yes, Captain Commander. The investigative teams' evidence, together with the girls' testimony, prove incontrovertibly that the girl Melika was not being researched by her will but was forcibly made a subject of study. And the conclusion of my own Squad's examination reveals that her treatment was beyond brutal, and unwarranted to the point of being inhuman." Yamamoto stirred, and she forestalled him. "Though the damage to her body appears to be only temporary, it is hard to tell what the greater ramifications of her torture might be."

A long moment passed, while Yamamoto held his inscrutible opinion. Finally, he grunted.

"It is clear that Mayuri has crossed the bounds of propriety and must be dealt with accordingly. Although the damage that was done to his facility," at this an eye cracked open, lasering the two captains before him with his displeasure,"has certainly impacted his ability to perform any such inappropriate acts in the near future. _I_ will deal with his poor judgement." The look in his eyes forestalled any argument Unohana might have, her misgivings dying unspoken on her lips. Yamamoto spoke again. "While Mayuri Taicho was clearly in the wrong, he was not the only one who acted imprudently."

Beside Unohana, Kyouraku stirred, barely keeping his peace. Yamamoto's suddenly booming voice pinned them both to their spots. "I will NOT have captains fighting amongst themselves, no matter what the reason!"

Kyouraku glanced up, wanting to argue, but with a sigh let it go. Yamamoto was in one of his moods and no words would reach him when he was like this.

Another long look, and Yamamoto released them, his glittering eye sliding shut. "Leave me; I expect you both to learn accordingly from this debacle."

Outside on the steps, Kyouraku took a long and exaggerated breath, blowing out like some great pink whale.

"Well, that could have been worse. Yare, yare," his usual mischievousness creeping back into his expression, "I could use a swig of sake. How 'bout it Unohana-chan? Care to join me for a bottle or two?" His grin was infectious, and it was a measure of his charisma that for the tiniest second she was tempted. But naturally, her bearing took over and she politely refused.

"Thank you, but no, Kyouraku-san. There are those I must attend to."

Kyouraku watched her gracefully retreat, a rare moment of clarity and wisdom dominating his bearing. _Go on, dear Retsu. Go back to your healing, and I will go back to my sake bottle. And maybe we'll both be able to drown ourselves enough to avoid dealing with how far short we fall in our ability to protect those we love._

* * *

The period of time that followed could, at best, be described as fallout. Ukitake doted on Melika; his days, which had previously been preoccupied with his own well-being, were now totally devoted to the broken beauty, trying to peel back the cloud of bleakness that seemed to settle over her. Long after her body had healed the shadows could still be seen in her eyes and she was often listless and distant. In his distraction, a great deal of tasks fell unceremoniously on Ukitake's new, dark-haired fukutaicho, who seemed to handle the extra duties with remarkable amiability. 

Ukitake would often awake to find Melika's side of the bed empty and cold; would rush out into the compound only to find her alone in the dark, shivering, staring at some point beyond the stars. On those nights, he would look at her and would not be able to shake the strong impression that she was trying to fall into the inky black sky and fly away. And he would rush up to her, wrap her in his strong arms and anchor her to the world, and tell her everything was going to be all right. And she would shiver and resist for a moment before melting slowly into his arms, and with a final longing look at the night sky she would allow herself to be led back to bed.

Kyouraku would watch it all from a distance and wait, knowing that no sooner would her breath settle into the deep cadence of sleep than Jyoushiouru would find seek him out, needing reassurance in the darkness.

"She's fading, Shun."

Kyouraku would grunt and regard his other half with a bemused and aching glance. He never understood why Ukitake would not see what these midnight confessions were costing him. But the pale, slender captain would keep gazing at the stars, as if trying to find whatever it was she was looking for. And in the end, Kyouraku would silently admit to himself that he didn't mind at all, as long as he was needed, and he would seek the elusive peace his Jyuu could not find, platitudes dying unspoken. They would sit in mututal misery and stare at the stars, asking silent questions and receiving no answers. Sooner or later Jyuu would go to bed, returning to Melika's side, and Shun would feel more alone than ever.

Only on one of those nights, as the stars slowly meandered across the sky and Kyouraku was drifting in and out of sleep, did he realize that he was no longer alone. Jyuu had left long ago, and a quick scan only served to fill Kyouarku with curiosity. Fully awake now, he chewed the end of a piece of grass, waiting for her to speak.

"He loves you."

His eyesbrows twitched; THAT was not what he was expecting. A grunt was the best reply he could come up with; as she was stating the obvious, he figured the ball was still in her court and he patiently waited for more.

"I love him. And he loves me. He can't help it," she added ruefully. Another grunt. He was waiting for the point.

"And how, dear Shun, could I love _him_ without loving _you_ as well?" The breath caught in his lungs. Her hypnotic voice drifted out of the darkness, seeping heavily into his limbs like sake. "You two are halves of a whole. To love one is to love both."

He risked a furtive glance from under the rim of his hat. Green eyes were boring into him; he was damned if he could look away. In that instant, looking into her emerald eyes and seeing clear into her soul, the realization that she was not his enemy slammed into him. For the rest of the night, they held their gaze, brown eyes repentant and searching, green eyes forgiving and accepting. Not a single word was spoken; none was needed. And by sunrise the rift was mended, and there was peace.

From that day on, seamlessly and without discussion, the three of them became inseperable.

* * *

_She waited until Jyu's breath evened out and deepened, and Shun's reiatsu gave away that he was deeply slumbering under his favorite tree, before going up on the roof alone and staring into the heavens, beyond the stars._

_"Father?" _

_"Yes, Child?"_

_A small sigh of relief. "I just wanted to hear your voice. To know you are there."_

_"Of course, Beloved. I am here, always."_

_A long time passed. He knew what she needed to ask, waited for her to speak. When she did, her voice was small and lonely._

_"Father...is this truly necessary? Will it be worth the price?"_

_He didn't answer, didn't need to. Eventually, her silence articulated her understanding better than words ever could. When she spoke again, it was with resolution, and regret._

_"It's time."_

_"Yes, Daughter. It is time."_

...TO BE CONCLUDED


	6. How High the Price

They all agreed that the night sky had never been clearer, nor the stars so close.

They were sitting on Jyuushirou's roof, as had become their favorite custom. Shun was just a short distance away, snuggling with his favorite sake bottle, humming to himself a quiet little song about whatever was in his head. Jyuu and Meli were in a comfortable tangle, and for once Shun could truly say he was not jealous at all. Well, hardly. Jyuu, of course, sat with back straight, Meli sprawled across his lap. They weren't holding hands tonight; Jyuu had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him, and she was idly playing with the ends of a silvery strand of hair. He was looking at the stars, she at some point far beyond them. Shun drank in the sight of them for a few more verses, then took another swig.

He thought about offering the bottle around, then decided against it. It was mostly empty anyway, and he knew Jyuu would politely refuse. So would Meli, for that matter; he realized it had been quite some time since she had shared his drink. Shot for shot, getting silly and stupid and drunk under the stars while Jyuu shook his head and laughed at them both. Shunsui guessed that, in the time before her torture, it was the only way to enjoy being with each other, to quell the jealousy. Now that things had finally been resolved all those weeks back, it was no longer necessary.

_Ah well, more for me_, he thought. All those weeks...was it just weeks or months now? He slowly added them up...

He could have sworn the night sky stopped in its tracks. It took all his remaining senses to damp his shock down before Jyuu felt it. He thought he'd managed it well, but when he looked again at the blissful pair he saw sparkling green eyes looking deeply into him.

_Go ahead_, they said. _It's all right. It's time_.

Clearing his throat roughly, he broke the silence.

"Would the most beautiful woman in Sereitei care for a drink?" A mischeivous smile danced on his face, was answered by the coy delight that sprang into her eyes.

"No, thank you, Shunsui-kun." She was enjoying this.

"Jyuushirou, now why on earth would such a beautiful creature, sitting under such breathtaking stars and enjoying such excellent company, refuse a generous invitation like that?" Tipping his hat to hide her laughing eyes, he turned his gaze on his age-old friend. "Should I be insulted?"

"It is _I_ who should be insulted, Shunsui, considering how many times you have called her 'beautiful' right in front of me. One might even accuse you of flirting." A smile played on Uki's features, his eyes still locked on the stars. The mood was not lost on him, although the reason for it still was.

Right on cue, Melika jumped in. Turning with an exaggerated pout, she regarded her slender lover with feigned hurt.

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?" It was all Shun could do not to snicker.

Jyuushirou sighed in such an exasperated manner that they both wanted to laugh outright. "Of course you are, and you know it. You BOTH know it." Tearing his eyes from the heavens, he regarded both of his loves with suspicion. "What has gotten into you two?"

"Well, of course she's beautiful _now_, but what if she gets fat?" Shun asked in mock seriousness, ignoring her shocked gasp. "Surely, if she were sober _and_ fat she'd lose your interest." Her pretend shock turned into a strangled failure at not laughing. In a heartbeat,the blonde and the brunette were laughing uncontrollably, egged on by Jyushirou's total bafflement. He looked at the pair, rolling and howling in mirth, and had no idea what he was missing.

"Stop it, you two. What mischief are you up to? Who cares if she refuses to drink, and why on earth would she get fat...?" He stared dumfounded at them, as they stopped laughing at the exact same time and sat up to regard him with identical expressions. Another moment, and then Shuu decided enough was enough.

"Melika," he said, sober as a priest, "How long have you been refusing my sake?"

"Three months and four days," she replied, her face glowing. Neither one of them took their eyes off Jyuu. "Am I really starting to get fat already?"

"Ahh, only a lech like me would notice. Although for one who has the extreme priveledge of seeing you naked, he's remarkably clueless." A long pause, bewilderment gazing at two grinning minxes. Shunsui was getting ready to sock him, but didn't need to. Light suddenly dawned on Jyuu's face...

And goddamn if it wasn't the most breathtakingly beautiful thing Shunsui had ever seen.

Ukitake Jyuushirou, stunned, slowly reached forward and placed his hands on Melika's belly, finally noticing the slightest of swelling, and he would have cursed himself for being stupid if there had been any part of him capable of feeling anything but absolute, pure joy.

The three of them floated on clouds of ecstasy so great that they all felt drunk. They were so caught up in each other that the two felt his bone-deep lurch of fear almost before he did. His throat suddenly dry, his chest tightening in a frightingly reminiscent manner, Jyuu forced the words out.

"Is it...going to be healthy?" Both men were holding their breath.

Melika reached out, laying her hand on the side of Uki's beautiful face and her other hand on Shunsui's arm. Eyes dancing, she spoke the words her men were waiting on heaven and earth to hear.

"Our child, Jyuushirou, will live a long and healthy life." The relief that flooded the two men she loved so dearly nearly broke her. She spoke the rest of the truth, knowing that in their joy its meaning would escape them. "I promise it, my loves, on my life."

And Jyuu was catching her up in his arms, crushing her with his ferocity, until a laughing Shunsui convinced him that neither mother nor child would survive if he didn't release them soon. The rest of the night was lost in drinking and revelry. Surely all of Sereitei could hear them, and watching her pale lover drink himself into a stupor and end the night tangled in Shunsui's arms, singing drunkenly, was a memory she burned into her heart forever. It was one of the few things that made what came later survivable.

That night, she and Jyuu made love among the stars; for the first time since his healing, and since thier first love-making, they opened up and synched their souls. Their bodies, hearts and minds merged and they soared throughout the galaxy.

It was after they had returned to themselves that they spoke of the future. Jyuushirou was tangled up in her, holding her as if she were going to disappear, his head resting between her breasts. She was lovingly stroking his white hair as he spoke of his child-to-be.

"Which one of us will he look like, I wonder?" Jyuu mused. She looked at the top of his head, ignoring the qualification. "I hope he doesn't get my hair."

Smiling, she reveled in his speculation. Playing along, trying to hide her certainty, she spoke of the future. "Your hair as it used to be, love. Black and lustrous."

She could tell this pleased him, and he made a contented move against her and gripped her tighter. "He'll have your eyes."

Again ignoring the nomenclature, she replied with more certainty than she should have. "No. My Father's eyes. Deep blue, as the midnight sea." He turned then, looked at her.

"But then, my dear, he won't look a bit like you."

She smiled, and kissed the tiny furrow between his eyebrows. And said nothing, just held him tightly.

Later, as he slept in her arms, a blissful smile on his face, she took the memory of that night and carefully wrapped it up in herself. After such a total immersion in each other, it took no effort at all to reach inside him, caress his sleeping mind. Ever since her first healing of him she had known him so well that it took no time at all to deftly, with heartbreaking precision, remove every last memory of her. Well, all but one; when the time came she wasn't strong enough, and she left him with an exquisite dream/memory of floating among the stars.

Shunsui was waiting for her as she slipped outside, just as she knew he would be. Silent as the moonlight, she waited for him to speak.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?"

She didn't answer. She didn't need to. She waited. He spoke.

"Why?" That wasn't quite what he meant. He tried again. "Why now?"

She smiled, a sad smile. "Because I know he will be taken care of. And because I finally know that I can trust you, my ally, with the truth." Not looking at each other, they gazed at the sky that had turned hard and cold. "I can trust you not to tell him what I am about to share with you."

He listened in silence as she told him everything. That there was a war coming. A war that would tear apart heaven and earth. The balance of the universe lay at stake. Evil would find a terrifying ally, and it would be hard for even the strongest heart to believe that any hope remained...

But a deliverer was coming. On his young shoulders lay the fate of all known life. His power was staggering, his potential terrifying. He would be surrounded by friends and allies, and would be loved; but despite all this, his heart would feel alone. And the child that she bore, Jyushirou's heir, would be the only one who could fill that void, for this child alone would understand the loneliness, would carry with it the legacy of being half-of-a-whole. Their child would be the only one to complete this delieverer, the only one to stand by him and give him the strength to prevail. Without this child, the deliverer would surely fail,and all would be lost.

She looked at the man beside her, the man whose heart was breaking, and putting her own heart aside kept her silence. In the only act of kindness open to her, she sat next to him in silence and waited for him. It was a long time before he spoke, and as always he went straight to the point.

"You're the only one who can Heal him, and now you'll be gone. That means that his death is certain now." The old familiar hate and fear and black mistrust rose up; he wrestled with it, a bitter taste in the back of his mouth...and with all the strenth he possessed, he let it go. He knew it was too late now. For what it was worth, he felt like the possibility finally existed that one day he could begin to accept the inevitable.

She let him process, struggle and find peace before she spoke.

"It always was, Shunsui-kun." He grunted, and after a moment slowly nodded. "Only now," her hand rested lovingly on her stomach, "a part of him will always survive."

"And the child? Will they ever meet?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Will they ever know?"

She thought she would die from pain. "Their hearts will."

She felt the agony lance through him, was powerless to stop it. There was so much more she wanted to say, and yet the rules, her mission..._To hell with it_. She had broken the rules before, and they had led her here. Trusting her heart, she spoke.

"The day will come, warrior of our hearts, that Jyuushirou will die. But it will not be the passing you both fear." He stirred, and she could not stop her hand from from darting out and meeting his, their grips tight with emotion. "Where his is going, I will be waiting for him. And I promise," her voice caught, "_he will remember you_."

She watched the pain and joy double him over, and rode the waves of his conflicting emotions with him.

_There is so much more to tell you, Shun_, she said deep within her heart, unable to say the words out loud. _That you have so much time left; the lingering effects of what I have done for him has bought you millenia yet to be together. I cannot tell you that when the time comes you will not long outlive him. That you were made for each other, and the King himself could not, and would not, separate you for long. And that when the time comes, and you too pass on from this world..._

She captured the picture of his strained face in the moonlight as he grappled with destiny.

_...he and I will both be waiting for you._

The world seemed to have stopped moving; eternity was hovering in the night air that surrounded them, and they stood poised on the edge of fate together. When he spoke, she was ready for their parting words.

"I need to hear one last thing, Angel Eyes." His eyes lanced into her, the agony of wanting to protect his Jyuushirou held at bay by the deep, glacial wisdom that knew it was fate he was dealing with. "Tell me that it will all be worth the price he is paying."

Her musical, immutable reply would echo in his ears for the centuries to come, would keep him from despairing in some of his darkest hours.

"My brave, sweet Shunsui..._the price of hope is ALWAYS worth paying_."

Hours later, the morning sun bore into Shunsui's eyes and brought him back to himself. He woke up into a world that did not remember her. He didn't know how or when she had done it, but her entire existence was gone from everyone who had ever met her. He alone carried her memory, of what she was to Jyuu, of the child. He knew one day this burden would kill him. And rejoiced that, in the end, he would be allowed to die for the one he loved.

It was only a matter of months before Jyuushirou started coughing again.

* * *

She had waited for months, a few more minutes wouldn't kill her. Just long enough to be sure the young girl was truly asleep. All these months she had hidden, she could not slip up and be discovered now. A dry chuckle escaped her. All her young years of secrecy had come in handy for the last stage of her mission here. Although hiding, after being so thoroughly loved, had been almost as unbearable as giving birth alone in a dark alleyway. Still, it had all been necessary, and it was almost over. 

The girl's breath finally slowed, and deepened, and Melika made her way into the room.

Leaving the baby there tore her heart to pieces, but it was okay. She wasn't going to be here much longer anyway. Laying one hand on the fidgity baby, another on the sleeping girl, she completed her last task.

For the first time ever, Melika synched with two soul beings simultaneously.

She quickly planted in the sleeping girl all the necessary memories, memories of a sister, an infant, all perfectly interwoven with her own true memories of her family and parents. As a final measure, she planted in the girl a total and overriding need to protect and care for her baby sister, no matter what.

Melika stirred, and sighed. Almost done now. Reaching into the baby, she removed all residue of the sickness that was her father's legacy. The aberration poured into Melika, began to eat away at her spirit-being. Melika didn't bother to fight, as her dear Jyuu had done for so many millenia; she knew what awaited her, and what lay behind her, and was not afraid.

A final surprise, as a wisp of the insideous disease trickled into the sleeping girl. Melika scrambled, stopped most but not all of it. Shaken by what had just happened, she carefully examined girl and infant. There was definitely a slight element of darkness in the girl; not the same as it had been, it was reduced to a wasting illness that would someday prove impossible to heal. _Ah well_. That was unexpected, but not disastrous; every last trace was gone from the baby and that was all that mattered.

Her spirit being slowly started to unravel as the darkness settled in. As her very last act in Soul Society, she blew Jyuu and Shun a kiss and planted the baby's name in the sleeping girl's mind. And like a breath of wind, Melika left Soul Society forever.

* * *

The Spirit King's presence met her almost immediately, just outside of the Spirit Dimension. She almost wept with joy and relief as his essence enveloped her, surrounding her completely with his warmth and love. He didn't have a corporeal being, but she knew he was smiling. Joined once again after an age, he whisked her away to heaven, where she could distantly hear the Royal courts ringing with the sounds of celebration. 

The being that had once been Melika didn't care. Snuggling deep into her Father's embrace, she suppressed a wince of regret, and asked him a favor.

_Tell me again, Daddy, about my daughter_.

Her Father's love and understanding flooded her, and patiently He answered.

_She will be small and slight, but fierce, with the dark hair her father once had in his youth. She will have My eyes, dark as the night sky and deeper blue than the deepest ocean. Her Zanpaktou, however, will reflect her spirit, and the legacy of you my Daughter, her mother. Her Soul Slayer will be of the purest white, and all of Soul Society will acknowledge it as the most beautiful in all of Sereitei..._

Allowing herself to be comforted, the being that had been Melika burrowed deeper, and let herself to be carried Home...

* * *

Hisana woke to another dry, hot day. The dust from outside seeped in through the cracks of the wall. Her stomache rumbled, and she wondered whether or not she would eat today. 

A dry cough rose up from her lungs, surprising her, and her whole body felt more tired than usual. She yawned and stretched, and fought the urge to go back to sleep. Maybe she was coming down with something...

A gurgle, and whimper, brought her back. For a moment she didn't understand the sounds, the squriming bundle in front of her. Then her memories started to flood back: parents, lost. A sister to care for. Of course. How could she have forgotten?

Well, she couldn't just lay here all morning; her hunger didn't matter nearly as much as the baby's. Food must be found, and another day survived, no matter what. Hoisting her sister, Hisana stepped out into the ugly world of Rukongai.

"All right, Rukia. Let's see what today brings."

THE END

* * *

...and the rest is, as they say, history. :)

Well, whaddya think? I'm proud of it (although I admit, I was painfully brief with the action sequences; it seems I have little talent for them). Comments/suggestions? Love it or hate it, send me a review and let me know!!! Or a cookie...cookies are good... XD


End file.
